


The Summer Sun(ON HOLD)

by haiq_trash_queen (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Modern AU - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Hinata Shoyo the towns happiest person and most innocent kid you will ever meet  leaves town to go on a road trip adventure by himself. What encounters will lead him to weird adventures,  a summer fling with various guys, and more. But in the end is it real of is it just the summer heat?





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata always loved the sun, but in the end will it burn him?

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As I woke up the sun´s warm yet blinding rays hit me in the face. Today was the day! Today I would go on a road-trip by myself . The main reason why I decided to do this was because I always longed for freedom. As a kid and a teen I had to help my mom babysit Natsu and take care of household chores by myself. And if that wasn´t enough I had to also worry about my grades so that I could play some volley ball. Now that I was a third-year student ready to graduate I wanted a bit of freedom to taste, so after a lot of warming up to do I asked my mom who reluctantly agreed. 

 

I walked through my room door and through the hallway carefully I had packed a few things and the things I needed the most  
sunscreen, money, a blanket, a phone, a volleyball,etc.

I was careful not to be too loud or i would have woken up Natsu and she´d start crying and saying that she wants to go, so I moved fast.  
I brought all the luggage out infront of my house to load into the car. As i put everything in order and make sure I had everything I went inside for a last glimpse of my room. For the next few weeks i´d be on the road. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. As I was exiting the house for one last time I heard a voice call out my name ¨Shoyo¨ It was my mother 

Her long hair was streaked with silver and her face drooping in some areas but her eyes still shined bright. She came walking towards me ¨Shoyo your leaving already?"I smiled sadly as I looked at her and nodded, A twinge of guilt ran through me . She smiled and wrapped her arms around me ¨Oh ok be careful, call me everyday, don´t talk to strangers, be careful ok?¨ she then pulled away, I nodded and said ¨ Don´t worry mom ¨.

As i assured her I got the car keys headed towards the car and began to drive away from my home, from my family, I was a new, I was still Hinata but I had the freedom I never had The chains that shackled me home were broken and I could soar and discover myself again.

As I drove off to the next town , I felt something in my heart as I saw the Summer Sun set ending the first day of the summer, My adventure had just begun.


	2. Blonde Has Staring Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Hinata's first adventure , he sets up toward the hot beach. But what will he find and most importantly WHO will he meet? Its not all sand and sun in this beach paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is ready I guess

As I headed toward my first stop the beautiful beach a few days drive from my house (3 days actually ). 

 

During the stop I'd found and met some people and they were ...... _ **interesting.**_  

 

One guy was around 20 and he came up to me at a gas stop and asked me for my shorts 

 

I now realize that he tried robing me but at that moment I just thought he was homeless.

 

Not my brightest hour , to be honest . 

 

****

* * *

* * *

> As I parked at the beach , I reached for a blanket , sunscreen and a volleyball. I smiled as I went onwards towards the beach. I was still wearing my shirt and had brought my black pair of swimming trunks.
> 
>  
> 
> That was until.........I felt these pair  of eyes on me. I turned around and saw this guy staring at me. 
> 
> Guy was a understatement this guy was a tree! He was almost 6'ft and he had blond hair and his eyes . oh my god.
> 
> That sent a shiver through my spine. The gaze wasn't threateningly. Nor was it anger it was something else .......
> 
> Then I remember that I was straight on staring at the guy and I turn my head . Embarrassment making me turn red .
> 
> As I ignored the tall male , I got a space for me at the beach , it wasn't super full of people, but it wasn't all alone either it was in the middle. With a volleyball court near. But there was no net ...sadly. So I couldn't play. 
> 
> As I was stripling off my shirt I felt that looming gaze on me. As I turn around shirt half was up my upper body I saw  _that guy staring at me again!_
> 
> This time I was mad , I mean come on is it cause I'm short or something!? Looking at him straight in the eyes I removed my shirt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Then I realized what I just did. ..... The way I ---um did it, was in a way some people would described as sexual.....
> 
>  
> 
> Shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Then he began to walk closer to me ....
> 
> * * *
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3- Summer Plan

As he headed towards me , my eyes wandered to his body.  
He had fair pale skin that shined a brightening white in the hot sun. He had neat and kept blond hair and beautiful golden eyes .

He had a medium build and was not too fit nor too skinny and slim.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"N-nothing in fact your the one who stared at me in the parking lot!". 

He raised and eyebrow and looked down on me "Sorry but I wouldn't waste my time staring at a middle schooler . "

Heat rose to my face . 

"I have you know I'm a graduated third year!"

He looked at me and sneered , a glint of teasing and something else in his eyes.

"Sure , keep telling yourself that shrimp, "  
He looked at me up and down .  
His gaze removing every bit of clothing I had on in his mind. I felt shivers run down my spine.

"You sure have the body of a middle-schooler though". He sneered.

But then he took a step closer "or is it possible you don't? What are you hiding underneath -"

That motha-

"Tsukki!" A voice from afar screamed.

A male around 5ft approached he had green hair , a beautiful set of eyes and freckles scattered all over his face.

He looked at me and bowed "Hi, Im Yamaguchi Tadashi , I-I'm sorry if my Boyfrien- I mean Tsukki is bothering you!".

 

I looked at him and exclaimed "No problem its OK, my names Hinata Shoyou"

I sweat dropped seeing the male with his head down so low and ---

Wait.

Did he say BOYFRIEND !?

I looked at the blond or Tsukki as Yamaguchi had called him.

Anyway he was currently staring at the green haired male. 

This mothafucker.

He was flirting with me ?! And he had a boyfriend!

Wait maybe he wasn't flirting with me though.  
But I mean.......

I took a side glance at him one more time and saw his eyes piercing mine and I felt that shiver going through out my body .

As that feeling ran its course a wave of dread filled me .

I knew that feeling now.......

That feeling was summed by many other feeling roles into one ......Lust, Wanting ,Hunger.

I looked back to Yamaguchi a feeling of pity for him. He seemed like a good guy.......

" Yamaguchi shut up and stand up , let's go I wasn't bothering this shrimp anyways ".

Tsukki took a steps towards me and pulled me closer . To where our bodies were almost touching .  
Heat radiated off us both, weather the heat was because of the sun , or his (and may I dare say my own) sexual desire. Who knows? 

"Was I bothering you? Hinata?" He asked in a rude tone but also with a hint of teasing.As his hands sneaked into my shorts. My chest heaving up and down from the short breaths I took because he was near . Feeling sticky from the sweat running down my face ,I felt that shiver again. And I KNEW I had to get away from him.For gods sake his BOYFRIEND was near!

Taking a step back I responded short and quickly"No not at all "

Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi and said "see? Now let's go I don't want to spend time more time than I have too with this loser".

And with that they left , to the sea. 

I stood there in shock of two things  
The first what the hell just happened and the other was why in the hell my lower abdomen was pulsing and hard .

Falling down to the floor on my blanket I let out a loud groan.

This was NOT what I had planned for my beach visit.


	4. Meeting Up

I was determined not to let that blond menace mess up my beach day plans . So I relaxed and began to read a book .

And I was relaxing , But after a few hours I got bored...

But that soon died when ....

Yamaguchi came up to me his pretty brown golden eyes shinning down on me , with his green hair glowing under the son's rays .

p>"Hey Hinata I -um was wondering If you wanted to hang out at the DAVE'S bar tonight . "

I raised an eyebrow .

 

"I-i mean you look pretty lonley and bored u was just wondering! If you wanted to hangout with a friend or something!I'm sorry if I bothered you, or if you don't want to just tell me and I'll be glad to leave you alone."

 

I smiled "No its okay yamaguchi ! Yeah I'd love to hang out at what time?"

 

"Around 8:30 , and dont worry I'm sure Tsukki will behave himself and not make fun of you! Or I least I hope he will..."

 

Yamaguchi had muttered the last part , I'm sure he didn't think I heard him but I did.

 

I gulped feeling my body run cold , HE was going to be there what the hell did I get myself into?!


	5. The start to a long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinatas out and about at a beach bar late a night , with Yamaguchi and his boyfriend Tsukishima . But Tsuki's been dropping some hints for our sun boy. What will happen?

I looked once again at the mirror , FINALLY content with my outfit.

I was wearing A white tank top with a grey-ish coat over it and a pair of white shorts and some semiformal shoes.

I smiled and prayed I wasn't over dressed for the beach bar.

The bar wasn't too far away from where I was staying considering I was only staying today and leaving tommorow . 

I saw a neon colored sign that read DAVE'S BEACH BAR & POOL LOUNGE 

I looked down at my watch I was 3 minutes late ....whoops .

I opened the door and a balst of cigarette smoke and the smell of booze filled my nose. The drunk laughter echoes through the bar. Passing the pool tables , to get to the bar , A guy stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, Cutie came here alone?" He said a faint smell of booze radiated off him. He for closer and proceed to grab my arm.

"I-im meeting someone here, can you let me go!"

"Aww, come on babe dont act like that! I just wanna have a good time"

He got closer , to where our Bose were touching , he began to life remove my coat.

"He said to back off Asshole"

I looked up to see....no fucken way! 

Tsukishima !!!

He grabbed a hold of me , yanking me from the strangers grip. 

"What's it to you Blonde?"

"He's here with me so back off you drunk idiot"

The guy stared as if not believing Tsukishima .Then Tsukkishima noticing this proceed to lift up my shirt?!

What the?!

His one hand roamed my stomach , lowering down to the lower...private area . 

"Okay , I get sheesh pervert do stuff like that somewhere else" The drunk man said and left.

Seriously? Like he had room to talk.

I looked at my so called hero. He was looking down on me . He smirked and said "your welcome"

I escaped his gripped and looked at him in anger "for what for touching me without my -"

"Hinata~! Hey you showed up!" Yamaguchi came up to me and put his arm on my shoulder . 

"You look great Yamaguchi!" I said turning away from the blond menace.

"You do too Hinata! Right Tsukki?"

Tsukishima looked at me smirking , "He looks alright I guess".

Yamaguchi smiled blindly at the scene in front of him. p>

This was gonna be a long night....


End file.
